kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Yogi Bear, The Zoomers, The Wiggles & The Gang Says Let's Go To Disneyland Paris is another upcoming Kids World crossover film planned to be made by 20th Universal Warner Disney Century Paramount. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, The Yogi Bear Adventure Team, HR Puffnstuff and friends, The Banana Splits, The Wiggles (Greg, Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Philip, Sam, Brad, Emma, Lachlan, Simon), Wiggly Friends (Dorothy, Henery, Captain Feathersowrd, Wags, Waggets, Officer Beadples), Hi-5 AU (All Members Past and Present), Hi-5 USA, Hi-5 UK, Jup Jup, Chatter Box, The Zoomers, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Mr. Brady, Mrs. Brady, Allice, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Jessie, Becky, Joey, Danny, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Tawna, Spyro, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Ronald McDonald and the McDonaldLand Crew, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Mario and Friends, Banjo, Kazooie, Tooty, Conker, Berri, The Humongous Entertainment Characters, The Learning Company Characters, The Jumpstart Characters, Curious George, Ted (AKA The Man in the Yellow Hat), Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, Fivel, Andy Panda, Chilly Willy, The Harveytoon Characters, The Imagination Movers, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, Bill, Aldo, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, and Fred the Penguin, Stan, Homer, Peanut, Big Bird, Garfield, Bugs, Daffy, The Looney Tunes, Chloe King, and the rest of the characters travel to Disneyland Paris to have fun. Songs *Whistle While You Work *Step in Time *I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. (Crossover) *Following the Leader (Crossover) *Zip-a-dee-doo-dah (Crossover) *How D'ye Do and Shake Hands (Crossover) *The Unbirthday Song (Crossover) *Rumbly in My Tumbly *Pecos Bill (Crossover) *It's a Small World *Grim Grinning Ghosts (Crossover) *The Character Parade (Crossover) *When You Wish Upon a Star Trivia *Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team, The gang of The Dooley & Pals Show, Wimzie and her friends, AJ, Abby, Adam, Alissa, Amy, Amy (Molly Wilson), Angela, Anna, Maria, Ashley, Beth, Carlos, Chip, Colleen, Curtis, Danny, Darnell, David (Emilio Mazur), David (Kenny Cooper), Debi, Derek, Emily, Emma, Gianna, Grace, Hannah, Jackson, Jamal, Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen), Jason (Salim Grant), Jeff, Jeffrey, Jennifer, Joe Ferguson, Joseph, Juan, Julie, Kami, Keesha, Kelly, Kenneth, Kim, Kristen, Laura, Lily, Linda, Maria, Mario, Megan, Melanie, Michael, Min, Myra, Nathan, Nick, Olivia, Patty, Rachel, Rebecca, Richelle, Robert, Ryan, Sarah, Sarah, Shawn, Sophie, Stacy, Stephen, Tina, Tony, Tori, Tosha, Victor, Whitney, Nick, Maxx, Michael, Chris, Kayla, Ashley, Rousso, Graziella, Bo, Yaya, The Sesame Street Gang, The ZOOMers, The Kidsongs Kids, The Biggles, Earl Sinclair and his family, Roy (Earl's friend), Oobi, Uma, Kako, Kids World's Adventures team, and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *Captain Hook, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Governor Ratcliffe, Scar, Yzma, Cruella De Ville, Sideshow Bob, Saddam Hussein, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Miss Finch, Ursula, the Queen of Hearts, and Syndrome will join the Queen (from Snow White), Marv, Harry, Mr. Big, Agatha Trunchbull, The Bully Kids, Bad Michelle, Manny, Danny, Francine, Annie, Mr. Electric, Carrigan, Dibs, Harry, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Lord Darkar, Valtor, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Iago, Dr. Facilier, Lord Rothbart, Yzma, the Grand Duke of Owls, Drake, Marv, Woim, Ian, The Moopets, and Butch the Crime Empire and Harley Quinn, Maleficent, Jafar, The Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, Yzma, Shere Khan, Heather, the Grand Duke of Owls, Drake, Lord Rothbart, Mother Gothel, Oogie Boogie, Hades, Larxene, Captain Hook, Scar, the Hyenas, Hades, Gaston, Cruella De Vil, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Yzma, Ursula, Pete, Dr. Doofenschmirtz, Claude Frollo, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Vidia, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Wizpig, Dr. Eggman, Voldemort, The Beagle Boys, Fat Cat, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Him, the Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Bullies and Brutus, Bluto, the Scallions, Bad Apple, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Warren T. Rat, and Cat R. Waulthe Queen of Hearts, Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Emperor Zurg, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lord Rothbart, Shere Khan, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Clayton, Pete, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Syndrome, Fat Cat, Bowser,Mistress Nine Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder, General Specific, the Gang Green Gang, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Crud, Nasty Jack, the Moopets, Private Public, Sheldon J. Plankton, Heather, Ichy and Dil,, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), the bad guys, and the Big Bad Wolf in the Grim Grinning Ghosts part. Gallery Barney_&_The_ZOOMers'_Says_Let's_Go_To_Disneyland_Paris.jpg Ryan,_Winnie_The_Pooh_&_The_Gang_Says_Let's_Go_to_Disneyland_Paris.jpg Barney_Says_Let's_Go_to_Disneyland_Paris_(crossover).png Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World/Disney parks films Category:Travel Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Adventure Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers